


Single

by Garcia_Allen



Series: Equilateral Triangle [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is THE Alchemy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: if线——假如Sebastian Smythe是Savitar的炼金术师
Relationships: Savitar & Sebastian Smythe, Savitar (The Flash TV 2014)/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Equilateral Triangle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793665
Kudos: 1





	Single

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然在这篇里384完全没做任何炼金术师该做的事情
> 
> 两个人都ooc到飞起
> 
> 但至少我写得很爽（叉腰

【1】

Sebastian是无意间打开那个盒子的。

那只是一个普通而又无聊的周末，沉寂的老宅里空无一人，后来的Sebastian回忆道，他甚至不记得自己原本究竟是想去地下室找些什么东西，但大概是在青春期少年人那旺盛好奇心的作祟下，才促使了这场命运般的相遇。

有着繁复花纹的石质外盒落满了灰尘，却有一缕幽光从盒盖间的缝隙中倾泻而出。盒内的物品仅占了不到十分之一的空间，这块目测直径不超过一英寸的不规则石头泛着柔光，照亮了地下室的一角，高大的金属怪物随着他的触碰降临世间。

Sebastian是个彻头彻尾的无神论者，但骤然的变故还是使他一时失了言语。可他毕竟还是Sebastian Smythe，就算石头被攥紧在了手心里，他仍能维持着表面上的不动声色仰头与之对视。

沉默在此间蔓延开来，他几乎能听见自己加速的心跳声在胸腔里怦怦作响。

终是对方先开了口，冰冷而低沉的嗓音在这处昏暗的空间里回荡：“这种时候你应该下跪以示对我的尊敬。”

“下跪，”Sebastian下意识地重复了一遍这个单词，“为什么？你又是谁？”

“Savitar，”对方声音里的压迫感明显地增强了，“速度之神。”

少年人挑起眉来：“神明？帮人实现愿望的那种吗？”

而下一秒，他就被Savitar抵在了几米外的墙上，脖颈处彻骨的冷意与力度恰好的压制阻碍了他获取氧气的途径。号称是神明的怪物的面孔在他眼前突然放大，话语间的震动由金属传导到骨骼，可他却好似一件死物，明明近在咫尺，但又带着无端的寂静。Sebastian甚至感受不到对方的呼吸。

“不，是能够轻易将你撕成碎片的那种。”

他当然听出了这句话里包含的严肃，在这生死攸关的时刻里，他却像是受到蛊惑似的决心听从自己内心的直觉，凑上去吻住了Savitar被金属包裹的侧脸。

身前那散发着淡蓝色荧光的怪物突兀地消失了，带着尘土的地板上甚至没能留下脚印的踪迹。在失去了支撑的力道后，他捂住自己的脖子，大口地喘息着，伴随着几声剧烈的咳嗽，沿着墙壁滑落在地。

Sebastian摸了摸自己的嘴唇，金属的味道还依旧停留在他的口腔里。他无意识地摩挲着那块还被握在手中的石头，掌心里粗糙的触感适当地缓解了他此前紧绷的神经。

他将石头揣进口袋里，站起身来，走上了通往前厅的楼梯。

【2】

那块石头被他塞进不透明的绒布袋里，带回了学校的宿舍。

年轻人的生活总是丰富多彩，他几乎没有精力去关心此前的离奇事件，日渐繁重的课业与升学压力，曲棍球队的训练，合唱团迫在眉睫的地区赛，以及那些混合着酒精和放纵的夜晚。

Sebastian并非是那样擅于追忆往昔，但他的确记得那个晚上。那是“生命”这个词第一次在他的人生中留下如此深刻的痕迹。

床头柜不知何时被他撞翻在地，杂物滚落四散，发出沉闷且嘈杂的声响。被酒精侵蚀的大脑容不下更多的思考，又或许是冥冥之中的注定，那块石头终是再次落回他的手心。

大概只是本能的反应，二月下旬的室内还开着暖气，体内涌动着的燥热使他下意识地伸手搂住了面前这位透着凉意的身影。

“我做错了吗……？”他茫然地发出呢喃，对方却只是僵直地站在那里，没有粗暴地将他推开，但也毫无进一步的回应。

Sebastian倒也并没有期待另一人会有所答复，他的思绪在几秒间又飘向了别处，Savitar的身躯带着他渴望多时的凉爽，可有着棱角的金属对于毫无防护的皮肤来说还是过于锋利。

“……你好硌人。”

“这是铠甲而已。”他听见了那人的声音，依旧低沉，却不似之前那样参杂尖锐。

“铠甲……”他有些茫然地嘟囔了一声，“那真正的你又是什么样的呢？”他在对方的沉默中契而不舍地试图摸索着战衣的开关，事后回想起来Sebastian觉得自己当时地举动简直是全然没过脑子，却也同样惊讶于Savitar对此的纵容。

“有机会吧。”这是他完全断片前所能记住的最后一句话，含混的回音诉说着委婉的拒绝。朦胧间，像是有人轻柔地将他抱回了床上，也可能只是他的臆想，有一只手揉了揉他的发顶。

就算过去了很久，他始终记得头顶上残留的温暖。

当第二天一早，他忍着宿醉的头疼从床上爬起来的时候，屋子里的一地杂乱都被井井有条地归放回原处，那块石头也被垫在深色的绒布袋上，放在了被重新立起的床头柜中央。

即使Savitar真的是一个超乎自己所能想象的存在，Sebastian想着，那他也一定是一位 **温柔的神明** 。

【3】

有了前两次的接触经验，与Savitar逐渐熟悉起来好像也并不是那么的难以预料。

他的身上汇聚了太多互相矛盾的集合，混合了太多Sebastian无法理解的特质，他是那样的神秘，好似早就超脱于此间尘世。但若是让这位年轻人来定义他们之间的关系……或许是朋友，有时又不可思议的远超“友谊”这个单词所包含的意义。

Sebastian享受着这个拥有对方存在的世界。

他知道了那块石头的正式名称——魔法石，那个中世纪文化里常有出现的条目，甚至还被应用在了大大小小的幻想创作之中。它能让人看见自己内心深处最真实的渴望，Savitar当时是这样解释的。

“那为什么我看见了你？”他还记得自己随口发出的疑问。

穿着厚重铠甲的金属神明坐在他身边，听到这话时正拿着他宗教史的项目总结，还时不时发出不赞同的“啧啧”声，闻言将那看起来就笨重十足的脑袋转了过来：“因为你无聊的要死，所以遇见了我。”

好吧，这点他倒是承认，他的字典里从来都只有“享乐至上”这个短语，他甚至想象不到自己能有什么万分在意的东西。

高中生所操心的成绩和课外活动虽然繁琐，可对他来说从来不是问题，凭借着他漂亮的脸蛋和无往不利的言辞与技巧，获取他人的好感不过是轻而易举。常春藤高校的Offer也如期被他收入囊中，但纵使离开俄亥俄前往东部，迈入了他曾向往的大学生活，对他来说，也仅仅只是过往日常的再次复写。

相似的酒吧与大同小异的炮友们，课业、酒精、与性勾勒出了他四年间混乱的全貌，他不记得又有多少次是在凌晨时分才把自己摔进床铺里，用被子和枕头将身躯埋起，沐浴着晨曦的日光踏入纷乱的梦境之中。

“我无意对你的私生活多加批判，”Savitar有一次说，“看你打炮至少比见证人类自相残杀来的有趣——”

“我不介意和你上床。”Sebastian懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，抱着枕头靠在床头，睡衣宽大的领口根本遮不住春宵的印迹。

对方倒像是愣住了。“……什么？”

他忍不住开始想象铠甲下的那张面孔又会流露出怎样的神情。

“你想试试吗？”他问。

神明先生现在看上去好似受到了十足的惊吓，就算有着一层金属的伪装，Sebastian敢打赌对方绝对没有料到这个话题最终会是这样的走向。

“你不怕我的身体构造与你们完全不同吗？”Savitar古怪地问，“比如说克苏鲁神话中那样长满触手的怪物。”

那会儿的Sebastian还是个被荷尔蒙支配的年轻人，甚至还花了一秒来思考触手play的各种玩法，“这我还没试过，不过也许会很有趣。”

Savitar沉默地望着他，护目镜上亮起的幽光如同两团燃烧的蓝焰。

他笑了起来：“所以你是吗？”

“不，”对方生硬地拒绝了他，“但我介意。”

看，即使这位神明能在数秒之内说出肢解人类的几百种方式，他至今也还没拧断Sebastian的脖子。

【4】

当噩耗传来的时候Sebastian正和自己的不知道具体是第几任炮友在床上厮混，那是他法学研究生在读的第二个学期。那通来自家乡的电话浇灭了他的所有兴致，在一反常态地向床伴道歉后，匆忙地下床穿衣跑了出去。

电话里并无具体的细节，他只是被简单告知自己的父母在开车时出了意外，虽然他与家人实在算不上有多亲密，这次事件仍旧使他倍受打击。

几个月前的最后一次别离还充斥着愤怒的争吵与叫喊，可如今那些曾有过的鲜活回忆在转瞬间化为两具冷冰冰的尸体。

厄运却像是接二连三的接踵而至。Savitar仿佛从他的世界里悄然退场，无论是在何时拿出魔法石，石头向他所展现的，也不过是父母时而变换的影子。

他从来都不信这个。

那个深色的绒布袋被他逐渐遗弃在了行李间的某个角落。

他向学院办了休学，回到俄亥俄操持葬礼的事宜，席间的几番闲谈碎语不同寻常地引起了他的注意。Sebastian当然不是傻瓜，他只是在通常情况下没那么在意罢了。

他做了足够的调查，金钱与人脉上的便利能让你得到很多表面上不被关注的东西，所有的迹象都通往一个最终的结论：那不仅仅只是一场简单的车祸，而是一次精心预谋过后的伏击，牵扯到父亲十几年前经手过的某个重大案件。

但往日里与父亲交好的警监却拒绝了他的求助。“这里面的水太深了，”这位头发斑白的长辈摇了摇头，叹了口气，“我们地方的警察办不了这个案子，就算有了确凿的证据……也说不好最后的结局。”

Sebastian第一次打心底觉得自己这些年学过的那些律法全是垃圾。

他下定了决心。

【5】

那是接连不断的枪响。

Sebastian说不好自己到底中了几枪，麻木间混杂着疼痛，他的全身好似都在烧灼。他向后倒进一地血泊之中，有什么东西像是掉落在地，硝烟的味道与铁锈的气息交织在一起，顺着他的鼻腔灌进混沌的脑海里。

他却只感到异常的心满意足。

“Sebastian——”

仿佛有人在彼端呼喊着他的名字，隔着一层看不见的屏障，模糊中仍包含着莫名的熟悉。

他费力地睁开了眼，渐渐清晰的视野里占满了幽蓝色的光影，对方的战衣上还残留着新鲜沾染的血迹。

“好久不见了，Savi……你是来带我走的吗？”他虚弱地问道。

“我会的，”他听见Savitar这样回复，“Sebastian，别说话，看着我。”

高大的铠甲在他身侧直直地跪了下来，激起了散落的液体。随着一阵碰撞的响动声，Sebastian的余光注意到了对方背部掀起的几片金属，在亮起的光芒中布满了深浅不一的纹路。

一个穿着黑衣的身影刹那间出现在了他的另一侧。

他睁大了眼。

“神明……都是长成我这样的吗？”

那人有着比他更长的额发，在看向他时略微遮挡住了眼睛，Savitar有着半边他极为熟悉的面孔，相似的绿眼睛里如今盈满了他的倒影。有着大片伤疤的另外半边却是更为吸引他的关注，Sebastian的视线失神地在右侧的斑驳上徘徊，有些茫然地想到，究竟又是怎样的经历，才使得如此强大的存在留下了难以修复的痕迹。

“我不是神，”对方的声音竟也与他相差无几，“但是Seb，我不会丢下你。”

Savitar将一块发着光的石子放置在了他的胸口，用某种尖锐的器物割伤了自己的手心，猩红的血液从划开的掌心滴落，在接触到胸前的魔法石后转化为更加明亮的浅色光晕。光晕随着血液的增多缓缓扩张开来，Sebastian只觉得自己被温暖的触感所包裹，在炙热的亮度下逐渐陷入昏沉。

“我们是一体的。”Savitar的声音像是飘荡着远去，男人俯身小心翼翼地将他抱起。在合上眼前的最后一刻，对方似乎是带着他走进了一个泛着流光的通道。

“从今以后，你便是我的炼金术师。”

**THE Alchemy.**

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 384的头衔是有定冠词的，他就是官（萨）方（萨）盖章最特殊的那个
> 
> 本质上这篇是一整个新系列的开端
> 
> 但具体什么时候写后续我就不造了
> 
> 既然写了这篇就顺便打个广告，后续的正篇是384萨闪的等边三角，走第三季的魔改剧情，走过路过不要错过（喂


End file.
